


Cullen and Elsie Drabbles

by Jentrevellan



Series: Elsie Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Cullen Smut, Cullen is a romantic, Cullenlingus (Dragon Age), Disbanded Inquisition, Drabbles, Elsie Trevelyan - Freeform, F/M, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Mage Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Masturbation, Oral Sex, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sweet Cullen Rutherford, Vaginal Sex, quick one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jentrevellan/pseuds/Jentrevellan
Summary: Snippets of life during Inquisition, Trespasser and after. Chapters are based off random prompts from tumblr e.g. fictober, 14Days of DA Lovers etc.Please see start of each chapter for rating!
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Trevelyan, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford, Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Series: Elsie Trevelyan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/920382
Comments: 23
Kudos: 64





	1. "No, come back!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "No, come back!" (Fictober 2020 prompt list)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: T

“No, come back!” Cullen said, exasperated. But Elsie snaked out of his arms, ran to the doorway of the stable, winked at him and darted off in a swish of her skirts. 

He sighed but smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, longing for her to mess it up again, to feel her hot breath on his. And he'd had her pinned against the wall of the stable block, determined to claim her then and there (it had been a long journey). But Elsie had other ideas. With a heated kiss that sent his blood pumping, she had grinned wickedly at him and now he found himself alone in these stables, save for their horses, and without his wife in his arms. And he needed her, in more ways than one. 

He heard his mabari Dusty bark excitedly in the courtyard, and with a wry grin, Cullen adjusted his breeches before following the sound of laughter and barks. In the crumbling courtyard of their new home Winterwatch Tower, Cullen watched Elsie - his wife - tickle the mabari’s belly and laugh when Dusty jumped up and licked her face. She saw him watching her and got to her feet, not breaking eye contact. The breath caught in Cullen’s throat as he fell into her misty grey eyes which twinkled mischievously. He took a step towards her and then another, but she spun on her heel and whistled for the mabari to follow, much to Cullen’s agitation. 

“Elsie, please…” he all but whined, as she darted through the courtyard into one of the buildings, the mabari hot on her heels. 

He broke into a run, dodging some rubble from the crumbling ruin that was now their home. He tried not to think about how much work it was going to take to get this place habitable, but as he saw a glimpse of her red skirts flurry down a corridor followed by an excited bark, he didn't care. His main goal at this moment was simple - catch his wife and claim her just as she would claim him. 

Cullen darted down the corridor and heard a bark from above him. He huffed, running up the wooden staircase, taking two steps at a time. Blood pumped in his ears as he saw Elsie pause at the bottom of a ladder, Dusty jumping around her legs. 

“Wait…” he panted, catching up with her, but she just smirked that irresistible smirk of hers and climbed up the ladder with ease, despite only recently missing a limb. He went to the foot of the ladder and watched her climb into the tallest tower, taking a cheeky look under her skirt. Dusty whined next to him, cocking his head.

“What?” he said to the mabari. “I think I’ve earnt the right to admire my wife,” he said, the word still feeling new and exciting to say. Dusty barked in reply and Cullen scratched the dog’s ears before ascending the ladder to catch Elsie. 

He climbed eagerly, knowing that within moments he would finally taste her lips, savour her touch and feel whole again. He pulled himself up the hatch and took a moment to catch his breath, looking around the vast room. A few possessions had been added, including a large bed, which sent a jolt of excitement through him. But all breath was taken out of him again when he finally saw Elsie, standing on the balcony. 

As eager as he was to take her in his arms and make her forget her own name, he paused. Never before had they had the luxury of taking their time. Everything had been rushed; everything had held an unseeing pressure. But now? They were in a new home together - their home - as husband and wife. 

The former Inquisitor stood leaning against the balcony, overlooking the sprawling hills and mountains of the hinterlands. The sunlight warmed her dark chocolate hair that fell down her back, and her hand rested gracefully on the balcony railing, a minor indicator of her nobility. Even when relaxing, she always knew how to hold herself and it was something Cullen had come to greatly admire. He stepped slowly through the room, her figure appearing to glow in the afternoon sun. Her head was tilted up and as he drew closer he saw her eyes close in a small state of tranquility. Her hair flickered in the warm summer breeze and ticked his nose as he gently slid his arms around her. Instinctively, she leant against him and their bodies melded. This truly was what home felt like. She smelt of lavender and roses and her skin was softer than he remembered, particularly her neck, where he gently swept her hair aside and placed a chaste kiss to her neck, a thrill passing through him as Elsie let out a quiet sigh in response. 

“You smell of horse,” she mumbled, turning in his arms.

“You smell delightful,” he replied, cupping her cheek and kissing her softly. “I thought we were past these cat and mouse games.” 

Elsie kissed him and he could feel her smile as she did so. “Now where would be the fun in that?”


	2. “That’s the easy part”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That's the easy part" (Fictober 2020 prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: G  
> (Mentions of pregnancy, conceiving)

"That’s the easy part."

Cullen and Elsie stared at the old man before them, taking a moment to digest his words. 

“Come again?” Cullen asked the physician, holding Elsie’s hand tight. She was sat up, surrounded by feather pillows all fluffed up. The physician slowly packed his belongings away, seemingly not to hear Cullen’s question.

“Excuse me,” Elsie said, her voice still weak and her cheeks white and hollow from vomiting and dehydration. “But what do you mean?” 

The man peered down at Elsie through his half-moon spectacles and grinned. “Oh! I do beg your pardon, my lady Herald. I only meant that making a baby is the easy part.”

There was a stunned silence as the elderly man packed away his equipment, still hunched over the bed and humming a low tune. 

Cullen gripped Elsie’s hand tighter on the sheets as he felt the breath leave his lungs. Elsie herself appeared to go even paler, her fingernails digging into his knuckles. 

“You mean… you mean there’s a baby?” She barely whispered, her voice so quiet, as if speaking the words aloud would cause a curse. Cullen wasn’t sure the old man had heard her, but his hearing was still surprisingly sharp. 

He looked mildly annoyed. “Yes, yes of course there is!” He waved a hand in the general direction of Elsie, and Cullen had to bite his cheek not to have the physician thrown out. “Vomiting, legarthy, swinging emotions, a lack of courses, tender breasts... It’s rather simple biology really. I thought you were a mage? Surely you know all these things from healing magic.”

“I always skipped those lessons,” Elsie said faintly, staring at nothing, unbelieving his words. 

“A pity, otherwise you would’ve known you’re almost three months gone already.” He buckled the straps on his bag and hoisted it onto his drooping shoulders. “I’ll take my leave, my lady.”

He began to retreat to the newly installed staircase to the bedroom when Elsie called out. “Wait!”

“Yes, my lady?” He said tiredly and Cullen stiffened at his tone. He had been so worried about her unexplained illness, and even though she was loathe to admit it, Elsie had been too. 

Elsie opened and closed her mouth a couple of times before finding the right words. “How can that be ‘the easy part’? I can’t be with child… I feel awful! And I thought my chances of conceiving were highly unlikely…” 

“Unlikely, yes,” the old man said from the stairway, making no effort to return and clearly eager to leave this mediocre of cases. “But not impossible. Dare I say our blessed Andraste still watches over you…” 

There was a hint of irony in his voice that Cullen did not like. He stood abruptly and crossed the room, placing a strong and firm hand on the old mans shoulders. “We thank you for your time old man, but I believe my wife and I will be seeking an alternative physician from today.” The threat was clear, and the old man nodded slowly, unable to meet Cullen’s eye. 

“Very well, ser…” he hobbled down the stairs, Cullen close behind him. 

At the bottom of the tower, he turned to a guard and said sternly: “Please escort the good doctor from Winterwatch and see that he is not invited back. If you can also see to hiring an alternative physician, and a midwife, please.”

The guard nodded, keeping their face expressionless, although Cullen noted a small struggle to keep a happy smile off their face. Maker, I shouldn’t have mentioned a midwife, he scolded himself. By sundown, the whole keep would be full of the news that Elsie was...that Elsie is…

“That will be all,” he dismissed, slamming the door behind him and taking two steps at a time back up to their rooms at the top of the largest tower. 

Elsie was lying down in their bed when he returned, her face turned towards the balcony doors which were flung open, letting in a cool breeze. Cullen stared at his wife, knowing that from this day, their lives would be forever changed. As he got closer to her, he slipped into the bed beside her and drew her into his arms, unable to find the right words. She shuddered beneath him and a tiny sniffle caused him alarm.

“El? Darling?” He said, sitting up quickly. Whilst she had been more tearful over the last few weeks than in all the time he had known her, he couldn’t help but be anxious as he saw unabashed tears fall down her face, 

Elsie sat up too, wiping away a stray tear, turning her face away from him.

“Are you not happy? This is what we’ve both dreamt of for so long…” he said, his heart thudding with worry. 

Another sniffle and Elsie palmed away another tear before nodding. “I am happy Cullen, I really am,” she said, looking at him with her big grey eyes over her shoulder. “I just… I just…” her head dropped to her chest and she looked down at her right hand, and the stump of her left. 

“How can I care for a child when I’m not even whole myself? How can I carry them? How can I care for them when I have only one hand to do so, no matter how hard I try to conjure a spirit arm…? I have failed before I’ve even started…”

Cullen moved to a kneeling position behind her, and gently swept her tangled and damp hair off her neck. He pressed his torso against her back and slipped his arms around her waist but facing his palms up before her.

“You don’t need two hands, when you have mine,” he replied.


	3. "You did this?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "You did this?" (Fictober 2020 prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: G

“You did this?” Elsie’s eyes were wide as she took in her surroundings. 

Cullen had blindfolded her and led her through their castle, all for a surprise. She wasn’t a fan of surprises and hated being left in the dark, but the gentle yet insistent pull on her hand allowed her to bend her rule this once, and let herself be surprised, hopefully quite pleasantly. 

But she did not expect this. 

The undercroft of the castle, which had once hosted a fade rift when she had first stepped foot here, had been completely renovated. It had been transformed into a large room; flagstone flooring, wooden beams holding the stone securely above her head and a large candelabra hanging down with an abundance of candles to sufficiently light the space. One single tree remained, its leaves swaying gently in the breeze from an open glass panel that had been placed in between the beams and the stone on the ceiling.There was not a whisper of dirt or dust to be seen, as the large room was quite sparse in furnishings. But as she walked further into the room, she noticed a large desk towards the back but in the middle near the tree, with her journals stacked up neatly to one side, as well as a ledger with parchment, quill and ink. She looked past the desk and gaped at the rows upon rows of books and scrolls, all meticulously sorted and stored in a way that would make any librarian proud. 

Elsie traced her finger along the spines of some of the books, at a loss for words as she soaked it all in. She tore her eyes away and looked at the newly polished desk and the high back chair which looked incredibly comfortable with its velveteen upholstery. To the side, some of the rock formations that were common in Ferelden had remained, and little shelves were built sympathetically into the unusual spaces, hosting small mementos from her time as Inquisitor. On another wall space, there was an old Inquisition banner, one of many which had once hung in Skyhold. There was also a seating area near her desk with a low table where she could relax as she worked or hold small meetings, complete with a deep-dug fire pit to help keep the large room warm in the evenings and cold months. 

What took up the most space in the middle of the room was the huge rug that was probably as big as a sparring ring. She stepped onto it, noticing the slight bounce in her step and she knew instantly that this was a training mat. Sure enough, on hand there were practice staffs and wooden swords within reaching distance, along with a washbasin and cloths. 

Elsie turned to Cullen. He stood at the bottom of the stairs watching her, looking almost shy. 

“You did this,” she repeated, with a shake of her head. She wished she had eyes in the back of her head, so she could take in every angle and every detail. With tentative steps, she walked up to him and took his hands in her own. 

He didn’t meet her gaze, his cheeks red. “I wasn’t sure if you… that is, if I had perhaps overstepped, as I knew this place was meant to be somewhere for us to renovate together, but I just…” 

Elsie silenced him by pressing her lips to his, hoping he could feel the outpour of love and affection she felt for him. For once, she was at a loss for words. She raised her hand and held his face as he finally looked at her, a glimmer of hope in his whiskey eyes. 

“I love it Cullen. I cannot tell you with words how perfect this space is. You’ve thought of everything!” 

He shook his head ruefully. “I cannot take all the credit: I took a lot of advice from Dorian, not to mention Divine Victoria helped me source many of these scrolls and materials-”

Elsie placed a finger to his mouth to stop the fool from uttering another word. "Stop making excuses. Its perfect," she wrapped her arm around his neck. "You're perfect."

Cullen closed his eyes and took a breath. "I'm nowhere near perfect, El… I just do what little I can to atone."

She kissed him gently. "Well you're perfect to me." 


	4. "That didn’t stop you before"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "That didn't stop you before" (Fictober 2020 prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: E   
> Contains explicit sexual content.

“That didn’t stop you before.”

Cullen’s grip on Elsie’s hand and waist tightened as they swayed on the dancefloor. He had been concentrating so hard on making sure his steps were right and that he was in tune, but then she just had to... _flirt_ with him. 

Finally he found his voice. “Before?” he said, frowning in concentration as he looked down, watching his footwork, (which was near impossible due to the size of Elsie’s huge Orlesian-styled skirt). 

“The last time we were at a Masquerade Ball in Halamshiral,” she clarified, then leaned closer to him, their torsos pressed against one another, making his breath hitch as she looked up at him through her thick, dark lashes. 

“If I remember correctly, the thrill of getting caught was what made you insist on leaving the ball early so you could sneak into my chambers.”

He remembered. After they had dealt with the threat at the Masquerade Ball and he had worked up the courage to dance in private, he had scooped her up into his arms and taken her to her rooms, slamming the door behind him, with little care for who saw or heard. 

“And if I recall, we never _did_ make it to the bed…” she trailed off, the invitation clear.

The dance came to an end, and they reluctantly stepped away from one another. “That was...different. You had just saved Orlais and I… I needed…” he trailed off, clearly remembering that she had risked her life that day on a battlefield that was astutely different to the ones he knew. And he had almost lost her - again. He had felt the rush of desire, of need, to feel her, to cherish the fact that she was still there, alive. 

She curtsied to Cullen, following suit with the other dancers. 

“Well, when you decide if you can handle that _‘need’_ again, come and find me,” she smirked. 

Cullen gulped visibly as Elsie walked away from him, hips swaying in a dress that was very low cut at the back. He adjusted his doublet, cleared his throat and pushed through the throng of nobles surrounding him, following her wake. She peered at him over her shoulder, her red lips slightly ajar and he knew what she was going to do. 

_"Don't you dare,_ " he mouthed.

Without breaking eye contact she bit her lip in the way that drove him wild, and he let out a frustrated growl. 

"Are you quite alright, Ser?" A startled noble said from a group beside him. 

_No_ , he wanted to snap. He was being tortured by his wife in a very formal and very _public_ ball and there was nothing he could do about it... except get more and more wound up. 

He glared after Elsie but glanced at the group who had all stopped their conversations. Cullen tugged at his collar, _Maker is it warm in here?_

He made his polite excuses with a barely concealed grimace before slipping out into the gardens. He spotted her talking pleasantly to some creepy old marquis, and she was far too calm and cool for his liking. He caught her eye and her cheeks flushed gloriously as he stared her down, striding through the gardens, his goal in sight. 

The Marquis barely glanced at him, but continued to eyeball Elsie as she spoke, his eyes unashamedly flicking down to her chest. An ugly fire churned in Cullen’s gut and so he snaked an arm around her waist, his thumb barely brushing the underside of her breast. Despite the corset, he was sure she felt that, if the sudden hitch in her throat was anything to go by. Desire rose once more within him, and he wanted to spin her to him and cover her mouth with his, right in front of this snobby and perverted nobleman. Instead he made a point of clearing his throat and interrupted.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I have a _pressing_ matter to discuss with my wife, The Herald,” he said through gritted teeth. 

Elsie smiled and extended her hand to the marquis. The dirty old man took it eagerly and instead of shaking it, placed a slow and snobbery kiss to her fingers, making Cullen’s blood boil. A flicker of disgust fractured Elsie’s courtly features for a moment, and Cullen wasn't sure if it were a good thing that he didn't have his sword strapped to his hip. 

"Alas, such a short time we ‘ad to chat, my lady 'earald. I do _so_ look forward to our next encounter.”

"Indeed," she said swiftly. “Now, please excuse me… by my husband’s expression, this really must be quite urgent business.”

But Cullen was already steering her away. He glanced around, looking for somewhere to escape to. He pulled open a door to reveal a deserted corridor overlooking the surrounding hillsides. There were small alcoves all along the gallery, perfect for taking in the view, reading a quiet book or-

Cullen smirked as a truly wicked idea sprung to mind. He led her down the gallery and when he thought they were far enough away from the ballroom, he pulled her into one of the darkened alcoves. 

Finally, he captured her mouth with a searing kiss, and she melted against him. He was even stiffer in his breeches when she opened her mouth to give his tongue access and she gave a quiet and needy moan as he placed a hand behind her head, gaining him better access to her mouth which tasted like sweet, sparkling wine. 

"What...what did you...ah...need to discuss?" She asked between kisses.

"Discuss?" he repeated in confusion, dropping a hand down her neck and to the teasing mounds of her breasts. 

"Yes," she breathed, her fingers entwined in his hair, giving a gentle and pleasurable tug. "Something about pressing matters…?"

He chuckled darkly, the sound rumbling in his chest. Cullen grinned and grabbed Elsie's hips, pushing himself right up against her, his breeches straining. 

"Does that seem pressing enough to you?" he hissed in her ear, taking a nibble at her lobe as she shuddered in response. 

She moaned and bit her lip and he crushed his mouth to hers once more: wanting, no _needing_ to be with her. Her hand fell to his shoulder and without so much as a thought, he pressed her against the wall, further nto the dark alcove. He pushed his leg to separate her thighs but her skirts were just far too big, and even though her needy gasps and her rutting hips told him she was wanting this as much as him: for the life of him, he couldn’t feel her heat. 

Cullen grumbled and lifted her hips, pulling one of her legs over his hipbone, and finally the skirt began to part and her smooth leg was exposed for him to glide his hand upwards. But the material bunched up, and as he worked his hands around to grip her rear, more damn material was in the way. 

"Makers breath," he snarled, clenching his jaw.

"You're... far too… ah...impatient, " Elsie breathed with a sly smile. Before he could reply, she shifted her position and rested her left arm on his chest for support, whilst her hand snaked down. With deft fingers, his breeches were untied and the cool evening air slapped against his finally free cock. She wrapped her fingers around him and stroked gently at first, her hips rocking to meet his, desperate to feel the traction that had him swearing under his breath. As wonderful as her soft hand was, he needed more, and every moment not buried inside her was a moment wasted.

"But this cursed skirt," he groaned, trying to push the material out of the way up her legs. Her hips continued to rock as she stroked him but it was not enough and - 

The door to the passageway flung open. 

Cullen stared at Elsie, who stared at him back, her eyes as wide as saucers. 

"Who is it?" she hissed.

He peered around the alcove and looked towards the doorway at the end where several...no hundreds of guests were now pouring in. 

"Oh, shit," he swore. 

"What? Who is it?" 

He ran a hand through his tousled hair. "Just half of the court, it would seem." 

A look of horror spread over Elsie’s face and she let go of him and planted her feet back on the floor before peering around too. 

"Fuck," she hissed. 

"I wish we would, yes," he replied rather droll, earning him a playful elbow in the ribs.

"They're moving to the Royal Wing for the post-dancing appetisers! Oh _Maker_ , how could I be so stupid to not realise where we are..." 

"You were too busy -" 

"Not helping, Cullen," she all but snapped at him, and Cullen tried not to laugh at her apparent frustration. _Payback_ , he thought merrily. But then, he was in a much more compromising position than her.

She turned to him. "My skirt," she said. 

"What?" 

"My skirt!" She repeated, pulling the material up. "Get under it - now!"

She shoved his head down and he gathered all the material he could, flinging it over his head as he fell to his knees, praying that noone could see. But he needn't if worried as Elsie's skirt was so big that it really did cover all of him; so long as she didn't move too much. 

He pressed closer to her, just in case and felt her shudder as his stubble accidentally brushed her thigh. He stilled, waiting for voices and footsteps to pass, His eyes gradually became accustomed to the darkness of her skirts and with a jolt, he realised that he was kneeling right before her - 

"Maker," he whispered, almost reverently. She was completely bare and wearing no smalls. _Does she have any idea on how she tortures me so?_

Suddenly emboldened once more he placed a chaste kiss to one knee and then the other, and felt a wave of desire and anticipation when he heard her sharp intake of breath, despite the passing footsteps and chatter. Cullen moved his hands up her things and gently pushed back again, to make sure she was still leaning against the wall. He kissed her lightly, loving the way her legs occasionally shook with anticipation as his mouth moved higher. 

Cullen stopped, a breath away from her core and waited. It was risky, what he was doing, but he was uncomfortably hard as the enticing smell of her filled his senses. After a moment, she carefully lifted a leg and hooked it over his shoulder: he took that as a welcome invitation and went to claim his prize.

Even in the darkness, he could see her cunt glisten and as he touched a finger to her bundle of nerves, his other hand immediately reached down to himself. He palmed his member and kissed her centre, the heel of her shoe digging unto his back. The minor pain brought a small wave of pleasure and urgency with it, and he expertly licked her wet folds, relishing her sweet taste as she struggled to remain silent. He flicked his tongue over her nub and she gasped at the contact. Elsie's heel dug in harder into his shoulder and her hips rutted against his mouth as he ate her out. All the while, he pumped himself, dying to plunge into her with his cock rather than his mouth. _As soon as these damn nobles have passed I need to sheathe himself inside her -_

A sudden point of her heel in her back made him pause, and her hips stopped moving. He held his breath, wondering what could've caused her to-

"Lady Herald!" A familiar voice cried. "Elsie! It is so good to see you!"

"Josephine!" Elsie replied, her voice a little breathless. 

"Oh, it has been too long! You are looking well! Although, I beg your pardon but…" she trailed off and Cullen froze, terrified he had been caught.

"..Yes?" Elsie promoted, her voice an octave higher than usual. 

"Forgive me,my lady, but your cheeks are rather flushed. Are you quite well?"

" _Oh_ ! Oh yes, you noticed that? Yes well, it was so warm in the ballroom and I think I _may_ have had one glass of sparkling wine too many."

Cullen let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Maker bless his wife's quick thinking. He hoped Josephine would soon move on with the rest of the party, but she lingered and Elsie couldn't help but keep on talking. 

Feeling his frustration rise once more, desire clouded his vision, as well as petty revenge. He resumed his position and licked her folds, once more tasting her sweetness. 

"Well I came out here to just take a break really, and Cull- _ah!"_

She gasped his name as he swirled his tongue and plunged a finger inside her, pumping himself faster as he imagined her wet walls around his cock instead of his finger. 

"Elsie? Are you alright?" Josephine asked. 

"I….ah…. Yes… I'll be fine. I'm just a bit...uncom- _ah_...uncomfortable. It's the….the corset you see." 

Cullen grinned at her quick thinking, whilst adding another finger to her dripping wet cunt. She dug her heel into his back in response but that only encouraged him to give her most sensitive spot that extra bit of attention.

"...been saying to my sister that this new fashion sweeping Orlais of painfully tight corsets is going to give women a hernia! Oh… Elsie, you don't think you're getting a hernia, do you?!" Concerned flooded the former ambassador's voice and Cullen almost felt a pang of guilt. Almost. It was hard to feel guilty when he had his head buried in between his wife's delicious legs, his stubble scratching her inner thighs. 

"No!" Elsie gasped loudly. "No, no it's probably… ah...probably fine. I just needed a breather- _ah_." Another finger slipped inside her.

"Are you sure I can't get you a refreshment?" 

"No, no, no, I'll be fine! Just give me five or ten….or, _ah_ , or twenty minutes and I'll be...I'll be just fine, I promise." 

"Well if you're sure…? Very well, I'll have a look for Commander Cullen. How awful of him to abandon you when you're feeling like this!" Josephine tutted before finally bidding Elsie farewell. 

The footsteps dimmed as the final guests passed and when the door at the other end of the passageway finally slammed shut, Elsie pulled her skirts up. 

On his knees, his breeches bundled by his ankles, Cullen blinked up at his wife, her face an expression of fury and desire. He smirked at her as he licked his fingers and her eyes darkened with want. He slowly rose to his feet, noting the quick rise and fall off her chest and the way her breasts bunched alluring in the corset. One hand on his member, the other on the hem of his skirt, without taking his eyes from hers, he finally moved enough of the material out of the way and grabbed a leg, hooking it over his hip bone again. But this time, his eyes still on her fluttering grey ones, he sunk into her, burying himself at the hilt, her wet and warm walls clenching against his bruising cock. 

He groaned into her neck and used his hands to grab her rear, pressing her hard against the wall as he moved inside her. He lifted her other leg and they wrapped around him, encouraging him to move faster. Her hand gripped his shoulder for leverage and her hips rocked in time as he trust harder and faster.

" _Nnngh…_ " he panted, flesh slapping against flesh, as he pounded wildly, searching for his release. 

"Ahh...ah…. _Fuck…_.!" Elsie moaned, urging him on. He was close, and he readjusted his position, wrapping an arm around her waist, to lift her whole lower body off the wall and onto him. He buried his face in her breasts which bounced with every thrust and with his now spare hand, he reached between them and applied the most teasing amount of pressure onto her bud. She squirmed and arched her back, and Cullen's thumb ran circles over her bundle of nerves, making her cry out. 

"Ah! Cullen….Cull- _ah_!" 

Upon hearing his name as she came, he pounded once, twice more before finally releasing inside of her. 

"Nnngh! El!" 

Elsie’s walls buckled around his cock as he came, and his vision blurred at the pure ecstasy of reaching his peak. He looked up at her to see his beautiful wife gasping for breath, her eyes rolling into the back of her head and she rode out her high, still rolling her hips. 

Cullen kissed the tops of her breasts, her collarbone, her neck before placing a soft and loving kiss on her red and swollen lips. 

"I love you," he murmured, reluctantly slipping out of her. 

Elsie sighed. "And I hate you sometimes," she smirked. 

"But not right now?" he grinned, settling her back down on her feet. 

"Mmm, not right now," she hummed, helping him clean up and smooth down his hair. 

"Good," he smiled, kissing her again. 

"I cant believe you kept doing _that_ ," she said, exasperated. 

"What, exactly?" He teased, tying up his breeches. 

"That! What you were under my skirt! What if we'd been caught..!"

Fully dressed and decent, he wrapped his arms around her and pecked her cheek." 

"Don't worry dear. I was just getting my revenge from when you visited me under my desk, lback at Skyhold…"

Elsie blushed furiously and pouted rather adorably. "I… alright fine."

"And that was more than once too."

"Yes, yes, I know."

"And there was that one time Cassandra walked in." 

She silenced him with a kiss "Duly noted, my love. Now; shall we get back to the party? I think i can smell food."

Cullen tucked her hand into the crook of his elbow. "I suppose I could eat something else...won't be as good as the appetiser I just had."

Elsie laughed and his insides flipped as her eyes twinkled. "Cullen, are you drunk?"

He chucked. "Only a little." 


	5. Wildflowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wildflowers (14 Days of DA Lovers 2021 prompt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rating: E  
> Contains explicit sexual content.

Elsie pulled her horse into a slow trot as the road meandered into a clearing. This part of Crestwood, with the quiet lake, the rolling fields and sleepy hamlets were reminiscent of the Trevelyan’s summer estate in the country, back in the Free Marshes. Although the sun wasn’t nearly as warm and the meadows contained flora and fauna she knew little about. But still: it was peaceful, and her annual escape to the country when she was a child had always been something she’d looked forward to: weeks and weeks of simply being a child: carefree, enjoying nature, playing in the fields, chasing after butterflies. Those had been simple, pleasant times. 

She pulled her horse to a stop and dismounted, a faint smile on her lips as she moved into the meadow, the long grass tickling her fingertips. 

“Inquisitor?” a voice called.

Elsie looked over her shoulder and waved at Leliana, who was accompanying her to Caer Bronach. She came to a stop and dismounted too, leaving her horse with Elsie’s at the edge of the field. 

“Is something the matter?” she said, following Elsie’s steps in the grass, her brow furrowed in concern. 

“Must something always be the matter?” Elsie replied with a wry smile, slowly leaning down to pluck a bright purple flower from the long grass. 

“I… well no, of course not. I was just wondering _why_ we had stopped, is all,” the spymaster explained, spreading her hands. 

Elsie didn’t answer and pulled off her gloves, her fingertips touching the silk petals of the wildflower. Such a delicate lifeform, so pure and uncontained beauty. An overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over her as she moved through the field. The world was vast and unnerving but also small and beautiful in these tiny moments. 

“Sometimes...I have to find peace,” she said quietly, more to herself than to Leliana. “When everything is scary and terrifying and big and just... _overwhelming_ , I need to find… I _must_ find something that reminds me of why I keep going.” 

Elsie sighed and dropped the flower. “I’m sorry for wasting your time, Sister Leliana.” 

But the spymaster had walked gently through the meadow and crouched down by a bundle of wildflowers. 

“ _Andraste’s Grace_ ,” Leliana said, pointing to the flowers. “They were my mother’s favourites and always remind me of her.” 

With a twinge of grief, Elsie kneeled down next to Leliana. “They were my sister’s favourites, too,” she whispered, thinking of her youngest sister, barely eighteen, and cruelly taken from the world. 

“Ah, well she had excellent taste,” Leliana said, reaching to pluck one. “They are most beautiful, are they not? And the scent is simply unparalleled to any other flower.” 

Elsie looked at Leliana in surprise. “I… yes, you’re right...” she shook her head. 

Leliana pulled down her hood and picked another _Andraste’s Grace_. She inhaled the scent before passing it to Elsie. “Perhaps these flowers will bring you joy, as you remember and celebrate the life of your sister,” she said earnestly. “I do that, whenever I see this flower. I am, of course, incredibly sad that my mother is not here: but seeing these flowers grow in this untamed wildness is proof of the Maker’s glorious work. I wonder… perhaps my mother and your sister left these flowers here for us to find…”

Elsie smiled, taking the flower from her. “Thank you, Leliana; I like that thought a lot.” 

Little did Elsie know that a crow had been flung from Leliana’s arm not an hour later with a tiny piece of parchment strapped to its leg, addressed to _The Commander._

* * *

Two weeks of muddying through some of Ferelden’s wettest weather, Elsie finally travelled back to Skyhold with her inner circle. With her shoulders slumped and her boots crusted with mud and reeking of a damp mould-like smell, her return to Skyhold was gratefully quiet with no big fanfare or crowds to welcome her. 

Josephine awaited her at the drawbridge and curtsied. “It is so good to see you, my lady,” she smiled. “I have a few outstanding matters I was hoping we could address quickly before-”

Elsie raised a weary hand. “Josephine, I’m sorry - _truly_ I am - but if I don’t collapse into a warm bath within the next ten minutes, then I may have to burn something.” 

The Ambassador took a step away from her and forced a smile. “As you wish, Inquisitor. I suppose these can wait another hour.”

“Two hours, if you please. I have mud in places I didn’t even know existed…” she muttered, dismounting from her horse and passing the reins to a nearby stableboy, who all but wrinkled his nose as he got a good smell of the unpleasant odor she must’ve been giving off.

Josephine pressed her lips together. “Point duly noted,” she said, with a flick of her quill on her ledger. 

Elsie sighed gratefully. “Thank you Josie. I promise I will meet with you as soon as I am clean and level-headed.” 

“Of course, my lady,” she bobbed a curtsey and went to greet the others who were just as muddy. 

Dorian fell into step beside her as they climbed the steps. “You are my friend, dear cousin, but I must ask you to vow to _never_ take me to the bog heaps of Ferelden _ever_ again,” he said, picking off clumps of mud from his robes. 

“Works for me,” Elsie replied. “I never plan on going to Ferelden ever again; especially if it’s always going to be like that.”

“Speaking of smelly Ferelden,” Dorain said, glancing over her shoulder. “I just saw one head to your quarters.” 

Elsie’s skin pricked in anticipation, but she shrugged and tried to be blasie: the relationship between the Commander and the Inquisitor was a secret; even to those within her inner circle. “I imagine Commander Cullen saw Josephine’s unsuccessful attempts at the drawbridge and thought to try a new tactic.” 

“Ambushing you in your quarters? Well good luck with that,” Dorian said, patting her on her arm and striding towards his room, leaving mud on the flagstones in his wake. 

Without trying to look too eager, Elsie crossed the great hall and opened the door to the spiral staircase leading to her rooms. She climbed slowly, not because she wasn’t eager to see her lover, but because she was terribly exhausted, and felt dirty and frumpy. _Not the most attractive woman of the hour_ , she thought bitterly. 

Finally, she pushed open the door of her rooms and locked it behind her, just in case Josephine had second thoughts about her two hour request. She made her way up the final steps, and could hear Cullen moving around the room, his footsteps heavy and his gait familiar. 

“I should warn you: I am disgusting,” she called up, dragging herself up the final steps and gripping the handrail. “You’re going to want to reconsider _not_ taking any vows of celibacy when you see me-”

She stopped in her tracks as she entered her room, her mouth falling open.

Hundreds upon hundred of flowers were scattered around her chambers: not just any flowers, but _Andraste’s Grace._ And by the fireplace there was a most welcome sight of a large bathtub full of steaming hot water, delicate petals floating on the surface. The aroma was such a contrast to her mildew self. Never before had she seen so many flowers in one place: petals were sprinkled over the bed sheets, her desk, her chaise and she could barely see the floor. Tears threatened the corners of her eyes. 

"Is it too much? It’s too much,” Cullen said walking towards her, but hesitated, rubbing his neck. “I should’ve just got a small bunch or something. It’s - are you crying?” he stopped his rambling and looked appalled, as if he had hurt her. 

Elsie let out a shaky laugh and wiped her eyes. “I’m not. Well I guess I am maybe a _little_ bit but..” she sniffed. “It’s the, err, intense fragrance! Just got to my eyes, is all,” she said quickly. _Emotions are hard_ , she thought. She was beyond touched, that this man, this strong, serious and imposing man had brought her flowers. Noone had ever given her flowers before. 

“I never knew you were a romantic,” she said with a smile. 

“I’m not!” he said, in the same denying tone that she had just used with her tears. Elsie laughed and closed the distance between them, wringing her hands with his. 

“How did you know about _Andraste’s Grace_? That it’s my favourite?”

Cullen’s face warmed. “I can’t take full credit there. Let’s just say, a little bird told me.” 

Elsie pulled his face towards her and planted her lips on his, forgetting her disgusting clothing and skin. 

He pulled away from her a little too soon. “I think you need a bath El,” he said, wrinkling his nose. 

“Oh dear, I guess it must be bad if you can still smell me over all these flowers,” she cringed. 

“I - ah, I don’t mean to offend…” he stammered. 

Elsie smiled at his bashfulness. “You didn't but I suppose you could undress me and help me get clean… to make it up to me,” she said with a wink. 

Cullen gulped visibly, but did not hesitate in reaching for her jacket. He pulled the mud-encrusted clothing off, and although she had hoped it would be a little bit more sensual, there was no doubt that they were both in a rush to get the repugnant garments away. Elsie laughed as Cullen all but ripped her tunic off whilst making the funniest expression of a man who was slightly aroused but also repulsed. 

”I think my stench is ruining the mood,” Elsie chortled, pecking him on the cheek, causing him to shudder.

“Please don’t take it personally,” he said. “I do love undressing you, but needs _absolutely_ must,” he said, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to hide a gag.

As she was reduced to her smalls, which were also an unpleasant colour of beige, Cullen wasted no time in pulling them off roughly, making Elsie’s skin prickle with desire. Just as she stepped out of them and stood naked before the Commander, he scooped her up into his arms and unceremoniously dumped her in the large tub. 

“Hey!” she spluttered, hot water washing all over her. “You could’ve given me some warning!”

Cullen started to unclasp his armor. “No time I’m afraid.” His hands moved deftly as he began to undress, but his disrobing from full armor always took so long. Therefore, Elsie started to wash herself with the soap on hand that had pressed petals of _Andraste’s Grace_ in it. She lathered herself up, digging her nails into her scalp and scrubbing furiously to get every clump of mud out of her long hair. She then moved onto her arms and legs, and as she lifted a leg up out of the water, she saw Cullen watching her, his eyes dark with desire as he tried to undress himself as quickly as possible. 

Elsie bit her lip and slowed her washing. One hand clutching the soap travelled up to her breasts where her nippes were peeking over the waterline, and she began to massage and clean them slowly, delighted to see his eyes watch her every move. With her other hand, she slipped it under the water between her legs, and let her head loll back as she gently touched herself. 

She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the warm water over her body, whilst her fingers lazily worked her folds. Her breathing started to quicken as pleasure swept through her. Elsie opened her eyes, hoping he was still watching her, but he was not where she expected him to be. 

A large and calloused hand touched her neck, and she realised he was standing behind her. His laps crashed onto hers in a searing kiss that left them gasping for air. His other hand slipped down to her breasts and took the soap away. 

“Lean forward,” he murmured in her ear, and Elsie obliged, shifting forward in the bathtub. The water rose as Cullen eased himself into the bath behind her, his legs trapping her. She shuddered despite the heat as she felt his hard member press against her arse. Instinctively, she rolled her hips against him and he groaned, digging his fingers into her neck as he pulled her hair over her shoulders to kiss, to lick, to bite. 

His hands, lathered up and slippery, slid down her quivering body, her hand still tucked between her legs and massaging her pearl. His fingers joined hers and he gently knocked her hand away, as he pressed his thumb to her bud whilst sliding not one, but two fingers inside of her. She gasped in surprise delight as he pumped slowly in and out of her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. 

“Do I - ah….smell better now? Ah!” she gasped, as he pumped another finger inside of her, whilst rutting her arse. 

“Mmm,” he replied, inhaling her deeply. Her pleasure was building but she needed more. So she stood up, the water sloshing over the side of the bath. 

“What are you -” Cullen began to say, but she cut him off as turned, placed her knees on either side of his hips, and sank down onto him in one fluid motion. He gripped the edge of the bath tightly, his knuckles white as she began to ride him, the water around them moving like the waves of the sea.

Elsie loved that Cullen was a handsy man; he couldn’t keep them to himself and soon they clutched her arse, palming it wide so she could take as much of him as possible. He was fully sheathed within her, and Elsie rocked her hips, relishing the way her bud rubbed against the coarse hair at the bottom of his happy trail. She threw her head back as they settled into a rhythm as old as time, leaning further and further back but still rolling her hips as she clutched his knees beneath the water. Her hair was slicked back, the long strands splayed in the water behind her. She was taking her pleasure from him and she moved her hips around, relishing the feel, the sensation of having him hitled deep inside her with the warm water surrounding them. 

Her breaths became laboured as she tried to deny her own release, and Cullen watched her face carefully as her eyes rolled into the back of her head; her breathless moans the only sound in the room against the splashing water and the crackling fire. 

Cullen suddenly gripped the back of her neck, forcing her forward to meet her lips with his own. He tasted faintly of whiskey and _Andraste’s Grace_ and she moaned as he gripped her hips tight and helped her get leverage so she could bounce on top of him, and impale herself with his cock, over and over. She clutched the sides of the tub as he had done and with his help, fucked him up and down, the water spilling over the sides, but neither of them cared as he grunted, his fingers digging into her flesh, whilst Elsie cried out as her peak came closer and closer. She let go of the bathtub, placed her hands on his strong, hard chest and looked down to watch his cock pummel in and out of her, flesh slapping flesh, water sloshing around. The blood pumped in her ears and the sight of his thick and unbelievably hard length disappearing in and out of her was just too much and she let herself let go, her vision faded at the edges. Cullen wrapped his arms around her so tight she almost couldn’t breathe as she came: seeing stars in a climax that was all encompassing. _One, two, three_ more pumps and he exploded inside of her, letting out a haggard cry of ecstacy that was music to her ears. 

She rode out his climax, loving the feel of him pulsing inside of her. She leant down and swept her thick, damp hair over her shoulder before leaning in for a breathless kiss. Her hands still on his chest, she felt his heart thudding almost in the same fast speed as her own. Sweat prickled his brow and his eyes were shut in contentment as he fought to catch his breath. 

Reluctantly, Elsie lifted herself off him and he withdrew. She felt cold and empty instantly, but Cullen wrapped his arms around her, gently this time, and she lay between his legs, resting her head on his chest. She dragged her fingers lazily up and down his torso, goosebumps prickling at her touch, his muscles contracting with lazy pleasure. 

“I didn't think getting you flowers would lead to this,” he said eventually, his breath still raggared. 

Elsie rested her chin on his abdomen and looked up at him: her misty grey eyes meeting his sharp, golden ones. 

“Hmm, but I was more than happy to show you my appreciation,” she said with a slow smile. 

Cullen laughed and looked at her, his face so content and full of joy that Elsie’s heart thudded in her chest. _This is so much more,_ she realised. She’d had a string of lovers in her past, but this? _This_ felt different. It felt right.

“I feel... complete,” she whispered. 


	6. "I Promise I'll Come Back"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt via tumblr. Thanks! Set during Trespasser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter rating: T

His hands threaded through her chestnut hair, splayed out on the pillow. Fingers gently twisted the strands, so soft against his calloused fingers. She was on the edge of sleep, her grey eyes fluttering closed, and it was his favourite time to look upon her. This moment, right here, where he rested his head on her bare chest, was the part that he loved the most: the quiet after their lovemaking; the slowing of their pulses, their gentle touches and caresses and the occasional murmur as the fade started to take them. But tonight, Cullen found sleep elusive.

He untangled a hand from her hair and slid it down to her face, cupping her cheek. He rested his chin above a breast and watched her pulse begin to slow in her neck. He traced his hand along her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking the burn scar from her right ear to her jaw. His thumb fell lower and brushed her lips, swollen from their heated kisses. He let his hand trace further down, barely touching her skin as he committed every curve, every freckle and every detail to memory. His hand shifted down to her waist and he tucked it under her back, pulling her closer into an embrace he didn't ever want to end. He stared off into the distance, at the unfamiliar room, but he wasn't really looking.

“Cullen?” Elsie murmured sleepily.

He closed his eyes, inhaling her, absorbing her. He didn't want to tell her he was terrified.

She shifted under him running a hand through his hair. Her other hand - the anchor, rested to the side. Even when they were intimate, it had become so much worse: she loathed to touch him with it and, Maker help him, he found himself flinching at its glower every now and again.

Elsie lifted her hand up, the green magic lighting up the dark room. It’s now that he could see that the anchor has spread - the mark climbed up her wrist, almost to her elbow.

“Is it painful?” He asked quietly.

She flexed her fingers, the light shimmering as she moves. “Yes,” she said simply.

He had always loved her blunt honesty with him, but he almost wished she had lied then. Knowing it pained her and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it, filled his gut with dread and guilt. But worse was the silent understanding between them that this was killing her, and no matter what he did, no matter how hard she tried to stay strong, she was dying.

“El... I...” He trailed off, finding words hard. He simply wanted to hold, to touch, to fill his senses of her and not to think of the inevitable. How unfair it all was. They'd been married a mere matter of days, and were planning a future together, outside of the Inquisition. But it was slowly being taken away on a quest that would either kill her or the mark would- whichever one first. Unless she found Solas.

As if reading his mind, Elsie whispered; “I promise I’ll come back.”

He inhaled her again and looked up at her. “How do you know?”

“I always have, haven’t I?” She smiled sadly.

“El...” he faltered as he sees tears well in her eyes. But were are just as stubborn as she was and do not fall. Instead, she reached for the pendant around her neck - the pendant of the coin he gave her.

“I have luck, remember?”

He remained quiet, and they both knew it’s going to take more than luck to save her this time.


End file.
